


Ornery or pain

by Simply_mc



Series: The smiling act [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Cussing, Dissociation, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Swearing, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_mc/pseuds/Simply_mc
Summary: This won't make sense unless you read Ornery and a smiling act. This is a backstory for one of Tommy's past home ;)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The smiling act [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084823
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Ornery or pain

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory for one of Tommy's past home ;)

“Get the fuck up,” the dark-haired man said with scorn. 

I quickly jumped out of bed knowing that if I didn’t listen pain would follow.

_‘Fuck. Everything hurts and I’m so fucking sore.’_ I thought, trying my best not to let it show. Weakness was not allowed.

“Yes sir, sorry for sleeping in,” I said strongly, not looking the man in the eyes. He doesn’t like when I do that.

“Get ready and start breakfast,” While walking out of the room he made one last statement “Useless fuck.” he said, glare in his eyes making my shoulders slump down.

I let out a shaky breath after I knew he was gone. “Holy shit that was close,” I whispered out.

I pulled a wrinkled shirt off the floor and put it on while making my way to the kitchen. 

Grabbing the ingredients out of the fridge, I started making eggs and toast. The eggs were simple, I made them all the time. I added the necessary spices making sure it wouldn’t burn, checking that I turned the stove off when it was done.

The toast was a bit harder, the man liked his toast not too crispy but also not too under toasted. 

I felt dead; numb. It was the same routine every day: Get up, make his food, clean, get yelled at, have a panic attack, stay inside my room until he falls asleep, sneak food, and get beat.

The man’s name was Brice, he was a bastard, all he did was drink and yell and occasionally throw the bottles at me when I was out of my room _‘How fun.’_

I walk over to the jam picking it up, _‘it would be so easy to poison the fucker, I could put drain cleaner, bleach, or even glass in his jam and he would never know until it’s too late… I could… I could put glass…’_ I look over to see the broken bottle he threw at me yesterday and slowly picked up little shards of glass, starting to sprinkle it over the jelly.

“THOMAS!” Brice yelled from across the house, breaking me out of my trance, “Breakfast better be done when I get in there or else!”

I panicked realizing what I had just done “Fuck, fuck,” I whispered to myself. I need to fix this or I will get killed by that psycho. 

“Is it done,” I heard a booming voice behind me making my shoulder go stiff. 

“Yes, sir,” I rushed out, _‘fuck.’_

He picked it up without even examining it, “Good, now go away.”

Without any hesitation, I sprinted down the hallway to my room. Once I got there I started packing my shit, knowing I had to run, making sure I didn’t forget to call my social worker. 

It was taking too long to ring.

“What.” I heard an annoyed voice say on the line _‘thank fuck.’_

“Pick me up now. Can’t explain, hurry!” I rush out.

“Huh?” a sigh left her mouth “Fine, you’re lucky I’m in the area. I’ll be there soon.” and with that, she hung up.

Right as I pulled my bag on I heard a yell of pain from down the hallway making me cringe. All I needed to hear was a chair scraping quickly across the floor for me to book it out of the room, choosing to hide in the bathroom since I knew Brice would check in my room first. 

His wallet was on the counter _‘Holy shit, bonus!’_

Loud footsteps made their way down closer and closer to my hiding spot, but then passed giving me a chance to speedrun the fuck outta there.

I snatched up the only pair of shoes I see by the door and made a break for Jane’s car. “Get back here you little thief! I will find fuckin’ fine you!” I hear a booming voice coming from behind me filling me with laughter and adrenaline. 

“Rote in hell you fuckin’ PRICK!” I scream back at him finally getting to the car, surprising Jane.

‘FUCKIN’ DRIVE!’ I scream while trying not to laugh since I was out of breath and in immense pain.

“AH, okay okay I’m driving!” snapping out of her shock she pressed on the gas, and we were off. I turn around in the seat and let out a breath of fresh air when no one was behind us.

_‘I was finally free.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I would LOVE to see all of your reactions in the comments, tell me what you think :)


End file.
